1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved display fixture with a removable arm especially well suited for the display of a variety of merchandise. More particularly, it is concerned with a display fixture that is suited for any merchandise where it is desirable to sell the oldest merchandise first, such as perishable goods; the removable arm of the fixture allows loading of display merchandise at the rearward end of the arm so that old merchandise is displayed at the front for first sale, while newly loaded merchandise is retained for later sale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As any merchant of perishable goods will attest, it is important to sell the oldest merchandise first prior to their spoilage. It is therefore necessary to place the oldest perishable goods closest to the consumer and to restock the new display merchandise behind the older goods. Such a procedure is generally referred to as rotating the goods. When the merchandise is supported on a display fixture, the rotation procedure can be particularly time consuming in that the older goods must first be removed, the new merchandise loaded onto the display fixture, and the old merchandise put back into a first sale position.
One type of known display fixture which is particularly inefficient from the standpoint of rotation of goods includes the type having the arm supporting the display merchandise permanently attached to a base support structure presenting a unitary construction. Because with this type of display fixture rear loading of merchandise is impossible, they are particularly inadequate where the oldest merchandise is sought to be sold first, as is the case with perishable goods. Accordingly, there is a real and heretofore unsatisfied need in the art for a display fixture that permits loading from the rear and, concurrently, adequately displays the merchandise.